This disclosure relates to the retention of data storage cartridges within a storage cell.
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is stored on data storage media that are, in turn, stored on storage cells or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such media is commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, MRAM, Compactflash®, Smartmedia®, Memory Stick®, etc.), or other suitable media. Typically, the data stored in automated data storage libraries is resident on data storage media that is contained within a cartridge and referred to as a data storage cartridge. An example of a data storage cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.